A Little Longer
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: 3-Shot. Hinata And Sasuke Have Been Secretly Dating, After A Year And A Half And Falling In Love. They've Been Caught, Now Sasuke Is Getting Sent Off Somewhere Else For Schooling.This Will Be Their Last Time Seeing Each Other For A Long Time. Fluff/AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! ^^ This Is My First Story Written. Well Actually This Is Just A Oneshot. ^^" It Could Turn Into A Story If You Want ;D.

Warning:There Is Major OOC-Ness, And Fluff. Yeah Would It Be Fluff? Yeah It'd Probably Be Fluff. Sorry Just Kinda Nervous 'XD. Also It Is AU.

Anyways Your Gonna Be Confused If You Dont Read This Explination.

Sasuke And Hinata Met In Their First Year Of Highschool And They've Been Secretly Dating Ever Since, It Is Now Their Second Year And They've Been Caught. Yah. I Know 'XD

I Do Not Own Naruto Thats The Creators Job.

------------------------------------------------------

She Walked along the path of smooth white stones that led into the garden. Her Pale skin reflected the moon's light as if she was an angel, her eyes longingly looking into the garden as she knew who stood in the very middle, and who was waiting for her. She knew this would be her last time seeing him, they had found out about them and threatened to hurt them if they didn't stop seeing eachother. His Family was the enemy of her family, and there was no way of turning that back, but they had forged something greater than hate, they forged something greater than themselves for all they knew, they forged a love that could never be broken no matter how much would happen, but for now it had to be gone.

Her pale white eyes that held a hint of lavender let the tears spill over the edge and run their course, she grew frantic in seeing him at least one last time and broke into a run, her long midnight blue locks flowing behind her as she did so. She'd be away from him for so long, they may as well as hurt her, but he didnt want her to get hurt. He loved her too much for that, but he didnt see how much it was killing her for this to happen, and she was going to tell him tonight, this would be her last chance to tell him what this was going to do to her.

Quicker and quicker she ran until the middle of the garden came in view including his figure standing there as the moon shone behind him shadowing his face and the front of him, making him look like the mysterious figure that would come and save a maiden in despair and she'd fall hopelessly in love with him, making a happily ever after. Hopefully she could make it a happily ever after on her own.

She reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest, trying to hold back the sobs. Without a second thought he held her to himself as close as he could, smelling her sweet scent as he did, his eyes shut tight at what was going to happen. She pulled her head away slightly to look up at him as she slipped her arms from around his waist to cup his cheeks.

"We don't have to do this, we can runaway and never come back..." She whispered weakly, fearing one of the guards would hear her.

He put his hands over her petite ones, covering them completely as a pained look came onto his features "I can't do that Hime, Your future is ahead of you, so is mine. Only for a little while, just a little while..." His voice went quieter after ever word, his eyes starting to build up tears as he thought of how long it actually was going to be. His family had found out from hers, causing his father to go into a complete rage which turned into a boarding school until he graduated, it killed him when he found out. His older brother just laughed at his misfortune, not even bothering to help, his own brother! The one he looked up to since he was a child, the one who had taken care of him and showed him kindness. That brother was gone now, leaving this cold one in his former place.

He was brought back to reality as he heard her small voice "D-don't please, it'll kill m-me if you do, Please" She looked up at him pleadingly as new tears ran down the dried trail from the preceding tears before them. This ripped him in two the look on her face just made his tears finally break over the edge. Those words echoed in his head over and over again, not letting up.

"Please Hime, I'll be back for you, I promise no matter what, because no matter how far we run, even if it is to the ends of the earth, they'll find us and take us back, just a little longer..." he whispered as his voice cracked. She looked up at him as more tears came into play, this wasn't happening to them it couldn't be after all they've been through, this just couldn't happen where was her happy ending? Where was his with her? Without a thought she pulled him down to her causing his lips to crash into hers. His eyes opened in slight shock, before wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer as they shared their last kissfor now. She kissed back with passion as she shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that had suddenly doubled in quantity. She didn't know how long it would be before he came back so she wanted to remember this very moment, the way he held her as if he was holding on for dear life, the way he kissed her, the way he loved her.

He pulled back after a few minutes, his onyx orbs looking into her pale lavender one's lovingly. It was his turn to cup her cheeks, as he tilted her head to look up at him."I Promise when I come back, I'll marry you." She looked at him as her eyes grew wide with suprise, a small smile starting upong her lips as she nodded her head slightly.

"I Love You" She said as a small smile finally graced her quivering lips.

"I Love You Too, My Hime." He said as he kissed her forhead quickly as he heard a guard yelling in their direction, running in the opposite directions towards the forest.

She stood in her place as she watched him run into the cover of the woods where the guards wouldn't be able to find him.

"I'll miss you" She whispered in his direction as a guard came up behind her, leading her back to her room without word.

Once he was in the cover of the woods, knowing the guards wouldn't find him, he looked back to where Hinata was as he stood on the branch of a tree. "I'll miss you too" He whispered as he ran into the woods dissapearing.

~End~

----------------------------

Review?


	2. A Somber Meeting

Well Hello there! After looking over my one shot I decided to make it a Two Shot! Probably more though, I'm not sure.

Warnings: Well There is Major OOC, And Slight Sakura Bashing, and A Swear Or Two.

Masashi Kishimoto Owns Naruto.

I Was Listening To This Is How I Dissapear By My Chemical Romance and The Best I Ever Had By State Of Shock While Writing This.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hugged her pillow as she looked ahead with a pained expression within her eyes as her face remained stoic, siting cross legged on the bed she continued to look at the painfully white wall in front of her in the middle of the night. Every night she woke up at this time to escape that dream that started all this pain and never let her escape from the past. Unwavering it held her tight, like a tyrants' hand, her small frail heart already shattered since that day five years ago, it now only stayed as a dull ache unless she was reminded which turned into full blown agony as she was in now. She did not show it, she never did, no one knew and it was better if they didn't worry about her, they never did anyways. Sasuke never returned five years ago as promised, instead he fucked another girl and knocked her up.

Yes, she was now bitter, she did not show it when in public or with her friends, but it was there in her eyes and the way her lips thinned into a hard line on her face, but no one noticed this, they didn't have the time. Promising herself that she'd never show emotion beyond that of a small smile here and there, she promised herself that she would never be weak again. You could say she was dead inside, but if you dug even deeper, you'd find that same young girl from that night he had left but either way they were both heartbroken.

It was in his family's tradition to marry if you had impregnated someone to avoid scandal within the corporation, just like it was in hers since one of her uncles had done that previously. Her uncle Hizashi was miserable with the woman, and she had always pushed her cousin Neji aside to gain part of the inheritance instead of Neji. It would never happen since Neji was the first born of Hizashi, unlike the child she had bore for him who was now 2 years old. Neji and Hinata would take the company once one of their fathers died, and right now Hizashi wasn't looking so good and neither was Hiashi. So she went for a small vacation with Neji so they would not know, but oh how they knew that their time was coming, and now... they died, yesterday and today would be the funeral.

"Hinata, are you up? It's time to get ready for the funeral" Hinata looked to the door hearing Neji's somber tone from the other side,a bit suprised she had been up since early this morning staring at that wall she didn't even notice the suns' rays cracking through the curtains or touching her face with warmth.

"I'm up Neji" She mimicked in an equally somber tone, but it was not from her fathers sudden death but more or less from the thoughts of Sasuke that drifted into her head like a building on fire that snaked it's way into every room, even through the smallest crack. Hiashi could rot in hell for all she could care, it was not her job to mourn his death but to run the company. Sighing lightly she shook her head from those thoughts and got out of bed, getting ready for the funeral.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

Hinata arrived at the church and sat in the front pews with her cousin Neji and immediate family, every single member dressed in black as did the friends and business associates, she didn't pay them mind but kept her focus on the Preist' speech and words as it droned on for about an hour. Today was a cold and grey day to be burying someone but it did not matter for everyone would go on about their business after this, as would she and Neji at the family corporation. Once out in the graveyard Hinata sat in one of the seats that gave her and Neji a good place to watch as the coffins were lowered but for now the priest droned on. Hinata was growing bored as she heard more words coming out of the holy man's mouth, glancing around boredly she caught eyes with someone so familiar her face paled, there staring back into her eyes were deep obsidian eyes, a sharp intake of breath later she looked back to the priest, she kept her cool exterior unlike inside were she was a complete and total mess.

Sasuke was here, that bastard was here and there was nothing she could do about it, with his wife and four year old son. Her stomach formed in knots and bile started to reach the back of her throat where she could taste it, but she bit it back and would wait until the funeral was over and bolt out of there like a bat out of hell. Yes that was her plan, run away like a bat out of hell.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke had to go to the funeral in accordance with his father Fugaku's wishes since he was away on a business trip, so here he was standing around like the rest, but with his "Wife" Sakura and "Their" son Kaname. He had his mother's pink hair and bright green emerald eyes, but her looked nothing like Sasuke in features, he had tanned skin, slightly slanted eyes and a crooked grin, just like Naruto, he smirked lightly at this. His thoughts halted as he saw Her, there she was sitting down beside that damned cousin of hers, but there she was sitting there like he had last seen here five years ago, but she was the same appearance wise but when he looked into those eyes devoid of any emotion her knew better. She had made eye contact and not one outward sign of shock, nor did she go running and crying like she would have.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest, did she really give up on him? Of course she did, his family wrote her a notice when they had found out, besides they were teenagers back then but now here they were five years later, but why is he hurting so right now? As if someone had just broke through his chest and went right for the heart, sharp nails digging into its captive and twisting and turning to get it out? This was not Sasuke Uchiha, this was not how he was supposed to be.

General POV

Once the funeral was over, many came to give their condolences to the two Hyuuga heirs, many wishing them empty words, but they gave no heed to it, they just nodded lightly and gave the occasional small smile, but Neji's smile was grief stricken unlike hers which was a hollow shell of what it had been years ago.

Stiffening as she heard a somber voice with hidden smugness in it, a female tone, which she only knew as Sakura Haruno, now Uchiha. Hinata put on the softest smile she could muster and said thanks, she knew very well what Haruno was trying to do back then 5 years ago, and she had succeeded. Sakura had followed Sasuke to wherever he was going, she knew it was Haruno who had tipped off the families in order to get what she wanted, and that was Sasuke.

Once the greetings were exchanged Neji and Hinata were the last of few to clear out, as they said their goodbyes to their respective fathers. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the few still lingering behind the scenes while his wife and son had left long ago. He stayed for only one reason, and that reason was Hinata,his feelings for her were to strong to let go of, she was all that he had ever wanted, but she slipped through his fingers. Oh how painfully she had slipped through his fingers.

Hinata and Neji headed back towards their ride as it started to rain like from out of a novel, Hinata's black umbrella over her head just like Neji's as a bitter smile crossed her face. Falling behind a few feet of Neji she looked to the ground as she walked, her brows furrowed lightly as she took the pain of seeing it all, it was just too much to handle, this pain.

"Hinata" Hinata tensed and froze instantly, she knew that voice, the man who had hurt her beyond repair was standing behind her.

Holding up her head to look straight ahead as her back faced him, her voice came out cold and emotionless to the man she still loved "Yes Uchiha?". She dare not look to him in fear of breaking down completely as her eyes started to water. She would not let this man hurt her again.

Sasuke was at a loss for words as this is not how Hinata should act, and that ripped him apart even more his hands were starting to tremble as this conversation continued on "H-hinata...I-" he was quickly cut short as Hinata interrupted what he was about to say but this time her voice was frail and soft just like he had last remembered.

"Sasuke, please, there will not be anything more than this, there is too much between us now..." Hinata stopped in fear of cracking as the tears were building up and about to spill over, steadying herself she spoke once again "Nothing will ever be the same, nor can we be together, so please go back to your wife and child and leave me be" By now the tears had broken over and left messy trails down her cheeks as she ran quickly to the limousine, and slammed the door as the driver sped away on orders from his superior.

Sasuke's fists clenched as a look of pure agony adorned his once stoic face, she had let him go when she knew what he was going to say. He leaned against one of the many trees in the cemetery while looking in the direction of the limo as sadness mixed with his expression of agony. This was not how it was supposed to be...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Here we are the end of this two shot =3

I Do not like the way it turned out though =/ Maybe a 3 shot?

Review!


	3. An Unexpected Ending

I Couldn't help but finish this three shot before I continued my other fics w I liked it so much 'xD

Warning: OOC, Slight Sakura bashing.

Copyright: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Songs Inspired For This Fic: Careless Whisper/ Seether/Wham! Cover, Broken/ Seether ft. Amy Lee

Onto The Story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke

Sasuke looked out the window of his hotel suite, Sakura and Kaname in the other room, probably watching tv. He could not get Hinata out of his head at all it had been a week already, and the small glimpse of her face at the funeral was still fresh in his mind, by the look of her it could've been her funeral. Already it felt as if he were in his own personal hell, when he saw her his feelings for her he had been suppressing over the years came to the surface within an instant, boiling over the top and scalding him from inside out. He needed to see her now there were no exceptions it was much too painful to be away from her for seven years.

After making up his mind he headed out of the suite, grabbing his coat as a questioning Sakura asked where he was going, suspicious since she knew Hinata lived in the city, it was obvious since they had attended her fathers funeral. **"Sasuke? Where are you going?"** she asked in a knowing tone, as her eyes filled with fake worry, and Sasuke knew this because the faintest hint of possessiveness shone through those green eyes of hers.

**"I'm going out to catch up with an old friend"** He quickly lied, but he that she knew exactly where he was going, gently she pulled him to the side out of their sons hearing and sight. She gave him a look with anger and fear she stood straight.

**"Sasuke, please don't do this, it's been seven years, we're married and we have a child together"** She pleaded softly her hands gripping onto his sleeves as she leaned close to him and tears threatened to fall, an attempt to make him stay. Sakura had given it everything she had to make him hers, even breaking her best friends heart in the process but she needed Sasuke, without him there was nothing for her. Sakura had tipped off the Uchiha family about Sasuke's relationship with Hinata and she knew which boarding school he was going to so she went along also, and finally in her third year of high school she had gone to a party in Sasuke's dorm and had gotten drunk along with all the teenagers there, finally when trying to seduce Sasuke he only told her off which left her running into the washroom crying, Naruto following to comfort her. The next month she found out she was pregnant, and she did the only thing she could do to get Sasuke...Say it was his child.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a hard face on **"That's not my child Sakura he looks nothing like me...and he has the look of Naruto"** He knew it was Naruto's child ever since she gave birth, but by then they were already married, and the notice was sent out to Hinata. Sakura looked at him with a pleading look, but tears soon started to fall as he pulled out of her grip and headed out the door, but she was not going to go down easy.

Following him out the door of their suite she looked at him, her lip trembling **"So...this is how it's going to be? Leave me and Kaname to fend for ourselves?"** as more tears rolled down her cheeks. He knew she was trying to manipulate him with guilt and it never worked.

**"I never said I would leave Kaname out like that, but as for you Sakura, you can rot"** Sasuke let his last words to her fill with venom and acid, she broke down right in that hallway, wailing and moaning to her full extent. He glared at her, as she lay in a heap on the floor still crying for all her worth, he couldn't leave Kaname all along with her as she was unfit to care for him at any given time. Kaname was always handed off to nanny's since he was first born, so he went back inside, getting Kaname dressed and ready to head out with him, the boy being frightened at his mothers cries, but Sasuke lulled the boy into a calm state as he ignored the woman crying in a heap by the door.

**"Daddy? Where are we going?"** came a curious reply as the got into a cab once outside the hotel. His bright green eyes curiously glancing up at the Uchiha he called Dad. Sasuke replied with a warm smile and a light poke to the forhead which left the boy pouting slightly.

**"To see an old friend Kaname"** He said while handing the driver some cash and giving him the address to her apartment building, he had gotten the address from his friend Gaara who also lived in the city, Hinata and Gaara had kept in touch after high school and college.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

Hinata yawned weakly as she made herself a small dinner, her stomach could not take much anymore since she had seen him, her stomach churned non-stop as if awaiting a bad omen. Her emotions were completely messed up and it didn't do her any good that many of her friends came to comfort her about her fathers death at random times.

Her mouth formed into a frown as another thought about Sasuke drifted in her head, she knew her heart was and still is all for him, that didn't do her any good either. Sakura had gotten what she wanted, going through every friend she had possible to get it and this included Hinata and Ino, Ino was so angry and heartbroken at what had happened she didn't stop crying about losing Sasuke to her, of course she did not know about the relationship between Sasuke and herself, but she pretended to cry with her as sympathy but she would not know the real reason...ever.

She was doing fine coping over the loss after seven years, but then he was back in her life and so were her emotions of everything between them. It was as if everything exploded right in her face, now here she was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket eating instant ramen while looking out at the skyline through the windows that made up her entire wall.

Hearing a knock at the door as she looked over to it with a sigh, quickly getting up she asked who it was and heard the reply from a little boy who yelled **"Kaname!"** then a following giggle was heard. Thinking it was a little boy at the wrong apartment she would just lead him on his way and opened the door.

General POV

Hinata's smile turned into a thin hard line as she saw who's hand the boy was holding, looking up into those smouldering obsidian eyes, she could not help but look away and down to the little boy. **"Hello Kaname, what're you doing here?"** she put on a small smile and bent her knees to come face to face with the smiling boy. She could not look into those eyes like she had before, but what startled her at most was that the boy looked like Naruto and Sakura with no hint of Sasuke within the child's looks.

Sasuke felt a twinge of pain as she averted his gaze and directed hers towards the child that held his hand, he looked towards her as she smiled at his son, that smile was not hers for it was empty since he last saw it and it hurt. Little Kaname answered with a** "To visit Daddy's friend!"** and a big smile, Sasuke and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the happy little five year old, Hinata hiding a pained expression as Kaname said **"Friend"**. She couldn't say no to the child who had looked past her shoulders with a curious and eager gaze, smiling softly she nodded and stood straight, letting the two in while gazing at the floor.

Kaname and Sasuke situated themselves in the living room on the couches, this made Hinata's heart pound hard and fast as if this was a dream that started out fine but would soon turn into a nightmare.

She walked into the living room after them asking if they'd like anything, Kaname was the first to speak up and ask for hot chocolate, Hinata obliged willingly and went into the kitchen only to hear Sasuke speak up and help her, she nodded lightly as not to be rude, even though she could hear her heart pounding in her ears like a drum.

Putting water in the kettle Hinata kept to herself, avoiding his gaze by looking at the floor and trembling for all she was wouldn't be able to take it, her hear was so loud now, as if screaming to just go to him, but her head said no for he was a married man.

**"Hinata"** Sasuke murmured softly as he turned on the stove, he could see her trembling and shaking out of the corner of his eye. Was she angry with him for leaving her? Of course she was, he would be too if she did the same thing. She didn't look at him, just put the kettle on the stove and dug in the cupboards for a cup. Sasuke frowned lightly as his eyes softened as he looked at her trembling figure, she was biting her lips as her bangs hid her eyes. He had hurt her that much?

Without thinking he headed towards her quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind, and leaned his head down towards the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, she smelled of vanilla and lavender just like when they were young. Feeling her stiffen and stop what she was doing he whispered softly into her ear **"Hina, I'm sorry."** he held her tighter as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Hinata was at a loss for words as tears started to pool in her eyes, she couldn't help but lean into him, it had been seven years since she felt his touch and that was far too long, god forbid she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. **"He's not your son is he?"** She murmured softly as she rested her hand on his that was wrapped around her waist.

He lifted his head slightly as he stared at an imaginary spot on her shoulder **"No, it's Naruto and Sakura's child, I was told it was mine and forced to wed. I tried to get ahold of you but it seems you disappeared off the face of the earth."** He let out a small chuckle, and stopped after he felt Hinata's frame tremble once again.

**"Sas-s-suke, please...I love you I Do, but...Kaname needs you, and I'm an adult, he's a child."** She murmured softly as she leaned a little more into him as she stared straight ahead. Wondering if Sasuke would take the child and care for him, she never knew Sasuke to be the sentimental type to others but she knew that side, she wasn't sure if he would take care of Kaname if she let him back into her life. Sakura had weaved a web of deceit to complicated to get out of on her own.

**"Kaname will have me at the same time I will have you, please Hinata, I need you more than I need air..."** He spoke softly as he tightened his grip on her, as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, unfortunately they broke over as he buried his face in her neck once again, he couldn't lose her again, this was his chance and it took him the whole week to build up this courage to come here and if she refused...He'd be crushed.

Hinata felt a warm liquid making contact with her skin where Sasuke rested, she raised her hand up to feel the liquid and brought it to her face, they were clear and were definitely tears. This shocked her as Sasuke was never the one to cry much, she did not know how much she meant to him, thinking his words only a play on her heart, but she couldn't refuse. **"Sasuke..."** she pulled out of his grip softly and turned to him as she saw the pained expression on his face once more.

Her breath stopped in her throat as she looked at him, he looked like he did the night they said goodbye. She couldn't resist as she cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling him close to her and resting his forehead against hers. Already she had no contact with him for a few seconds and she needed to feel his touch again, **"Hinata, I've always needed you, I've thought about you everyday for the past seven years, I love you" **He wrapped his arms around her waist once again, looking into her pale lavender orbs that held a solemn look as she looked into his eyes. **"For god sakes Hinata you have a Uchiha on his knees begging to a Hyuuga"** this put a small smile on her face as he said those words to lighten the mood and loosen her up.

After a few seconds of deafening silence Hinata spoke **"Sasuke...how will it work if we do...?"** she could not finish her sentence as she looked over to the little boy sitting on the couch his head peeking over at the two from the couch. Blushing furiously she stepped out of his grasp and tended to the boiling kettle on the stove and grabbed the mugs.

Sasuke looked to where her vision had wandered and saw Kaname peeking over the couch, he let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around Hinata once again **"We'll figure it out"** he murmured softly as he kissed her cheek. Hinata let out a small smile as she continued making the hot chocolate, looking over to Kaname she saw a smile on his face. She was shocked to say the least, shouldn't a little boy be distraught about this?

**"His mother never took care of him, he ran out of love for her"** Sasuke murmured lightly as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

**"I've always wanted to be a mother"** she murmured softly as she looked over to Sasuke a smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 months and 23 days later.

It was nearly five months since that night; Sasuke divorcing Sakura and keeping Kaname, Naruto finding out he was a father and it would be another six before the wedding plans would be thought out.

Sasuke and Hinata we're lying in their bed Sasuke having his arms wrapped around Hinata as she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Kaname had gone out with Naruto for bonding, Naruto was initially shocked and didn't believe it, but upon seeing Kaname he broke down and finally accepted it after a few minutes of crying. They had called Naruto his uncle but Kaname being born from a pink haired scheming genius, he instantly figured out that Naruto was his father, but still called Hinata his Mommy and Sasuke Other Daddy.

The two lay in the bed smiling softly at each other, everything had sorted out, Hinata looked up at Sasuke upon which Sasuke leaned down kissing Hinata and she kissed back. Unknown to them they would conceive a child that night,very loudly and within earshot of Naruto and Kaname.

They Were Finally After Seven Years Of Waiting, Together And Happy

------------------------

The End (Srsly the end)

A/N: Sooooooo. You Like It? A Little to soft? Eh, I'm A Hopeless Romantic.


	4. Notice

Hey everyone just a little notice about this story.

I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story, but I actually made the ending to this story before the two chapters I actually put in came in. You see I thought it may have been a little too dark for a rated K so I actually made replacements and it's been getting to me lately. So I'll ask you one question.

Would you like me to upload them? There's a catch. If you want me to I will be deleting the last two chapters and replacing them with my actual story, and the rating will most likely change to M.

PM me with your replies, or put it in the review.

**Silence Of The Siren**


End file.
